


Selfies

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [7]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Selfies, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Please don't send Lightning nudes while she's at work.





	Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Selfies  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
> Rating: M for some mild sexual teasing and language.  
> Words: 2,362
> 
> A/N: Another entry for The Stockpile, written a few years ago. Enjoy!

"What the _hell_ is this?"

Lightning shoves her phone into Vanille's face and watches her droop, like she's scolding a puppy for pissing on the carpet. She might as well have.

Vanille whimpers, playing with her fingers. "…A selfie."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." Lightning stands with her back against the kitchen counter, rigid. "Of what?"

Vanille just sighs, defeated. "Of me."

Lightning snatches her phone away, lifting her head up to glare at Vanille.

"You- you don't like them?"

No. Oh, no, no, _no_ , she absolutely _loves_ them. She can't stop staring at them to be honest. But to get them at work, of all places? Certainly not ideal. Lightning reels back her snarling façade, though, because Vanille looks like she's confused and on the verge of crying from embarrassment.

"No- I mean, yes! Yes, I like them, but- my… boss. Amodar. Almost saw them." Lightning heats up at the confession. He was nearly over her shoulder when she received the message. Any closer and she's sure he would have mocked her from lunch until the end of her shift and beyond. Not the best predicament to be in.

A smile breaks out on Vanille's face, an obvious sign of relief, and maybe a hint of mischief too. "You really do? I put a lot of effort in 'em, ya know."

Not that hard to see.

Lightning shuts off her phone. "Yeah, well… not at work again, okay? Or- give me a warning, at least…?"

"I pinkie swear!" Vanille giggles, holding up her hand to show. She presses her back into Lightning, grabbing the phone from Lightning's hand. "Now, show me which one was your favorite, please?"

It takes Vanille no time to reach the gallery on Lightning's phone and bring up all four photos. She doesn't know why she's so nervous looking at them because it isn't like she hasn't seen more on a regular basis. Perhaps it's the intent behind them that matters so much. In any case, it's making her hands wander over places that make Vanille shudder.

"This one?"

The first is rather simple, just skirting the line of "not safe for work." Vanille has her tongue sticking out like an omen of things to come. There's a bit of cleavage but not so much that it'd be mistaken for a normal photo sent to a close friend.

"No? Okay, what about…" she flips through a few miscellaneous photos before reaching the next. "This one?"

More risqué than the last, for sure, and definitely over the line of being okay to look at in public. In this, Vanille's naked on the bed, giving the camera a sultry stare. She's… bent over, though, on her knees with her ass in the air. This… it's, uh, good. _Really_ good. Seriously, how is Vanille so great at taking selfies? Does she just practice this shit?

"Mmm, you're breathing harder. Guess we're getting closer, eh?" It's a subtle movement, but Lightning does notice Vanille pressing into her. Taunting.

She flips to the next one. "Oooh, I like this one. Don't ya think?"

Lightning swallows hard at the picture, fingers dancing around the edge of Vanille's panties.

This one absolutely takes the cake. Vanille lies on her back with her head just on the edge of the bed. Her hands cup her breasts while her legs remain raised, just teasing the view of her mound. Her tongue sticks out again, teasing. The position proves sinful, an inviting and torturous mix of sex and mystery. There's not much being shown, yet Lightning feels dirty just staring at it. It's a pure work of art in her eyes.

"Oh, you _do_ like this one! You haven't said anything in a whole minute."

"…I don't see your point, Van."

She's such a master at subtle teases, regardless of Lightning noticing them or not. Her ass presses against Lightning's crotch though, goading her into acting. If Vanille doesn't quit (she probably won't), Lightning _will_ fuck her right where they're standing, no doubt.

"I think… you're acting like a horny little boy. First time seein' nudes like this got you all hot and bothered. If you could," she laughs to herself. "I'm sure you'd be _hard_ right now."

…That obvious, huh? Lightning curses herself. Then again, Vanille certainly has an eye for situations like this. No use trying to hide her aching arousal anymore.

Vanille laces her fingers with the hand cupping her ass. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Lightning growls into Vanille's neck, scraping her teeth against hot flesh as she mumbles each word. "Let. Me. Fuck. You."

Vanille's breath hitches, and she arches further into Lightning, wrapping her arm around the sergeant's neck. "Mmm, be nice. I gave you nudes."

The ache settling in Lightning's core gnaws at her. She huffs, teeth attached to Vanille's neck and hand squeezing Vanille's ass. Maybe she's going a bit too fast and needs to settle down. But, fuck, it's been hours since she first saw those pics and, truth be told, she's been horny since she walked through the door. She can wait, sure, but she doesn't like to.

"You be good, and I'll reenact that selfie for you." Vanille unwraps herself from Lightning to turn and cup Lightning's cunt through her shorts. "Be even better and you'll get up close and personal with my little girl. She misses you."

A groan rumbles in Lightning's chest. So it's like that, now? Vanille's reclaiming her power bottom role and offering to let Lightning shove her fingers into that wet cunt? She'll be on her best behavior for sure.

* * *

Vanille dances around the kitchen, just having prepared dinner. She smiles to herself and laughs. She's proud of her work as usual, and she's _sure_ Lightning will love it, what with her obsession with meat and all. Vanille doesn't get how people eat it, though. Why would she consume some poor dead animal that's been mistreated its whole life? Yuck!

She stretches and pulls out a wedgie. She's fidgety and nervous, playing with her fingers and pigtails, and shifting her weight on either foot. Lightning's due to return home today. She's been gone for like… three days now? Way too long! They've been in touch, at least, in more ways than one.

Vanille chuckles at that thought.

She's just about settling down until the sound of the front door unlocking throws her gut in a circle. Lightning's back.

The door creaks open, and Vanille skips into the living room. She smoothes out her hair (ugh, who cares, it's still damp from her shower anyway), and clasps her hands behind her back. If anything, she can probably compare her eagerness to a puppy waiting on its Master. And now that she thinks about it, she fits the bill. Cats are _nice_ , but puppies? They suit her personality better anyway. Cute, fluffy, loyal, and eager to please. Isn't she all of those things? Oh! Getting lost in thought again!

Lightning steps through the doorway with Blazefire's case in tow. She looks absolutely beaten to the wilds of Pulse and back and smells like it too. Vanille considers getting a bath ready for her, but the puppy in her just wants to welcome Lightning home after such a stupidly long mission. Is that too much?

Lightning shuts the door behind her and locks it, sets the case down, and looks up. Her eyes grow wide and then narrow. Vanille admits it's a bit intimidating and responds with a bow of her head. Something's off here, and Lightning's utter silence proves to be a dead giveaway.

Vanille takes a couple steps back. "Light?"

She doesn't respond, just stares at Vanille. After an eternity, a grunt escapes her, and she ambles towards Vanille.

"L-Lightning? L-Light, what's-what's wrong?"

No answer.

The next thing Vanille knows is that she's pressed against the wall with Lightning hovering over her. She feels small and insignificant, but somehow, not in a bad way. She can't explain it. Her head stays bowed, teeth grasp her bottom lip, and the fidgeting comes back. Oh dear…

Despite averting her eyes, Vanille remains vigilant. She catches a better scent of Lightning. She smells like all of outside, with a subtle mix of motor oil and blood. It's now that Vanille notices a few healing cuts on her upper arms. She must have been in quite the mess to come back like this. Vanille desires to tend to her wounds and much more. She shivers, face and ears heating up with an oncoming blush.

"You…"

Vanille forces her eyes up, glancing at burning aquamarine. "Yeah?"

"Sent me…" Lightning closes in, knocks her forehead against Vanille.

Vanille shrinks. _Oh, goodness, what did I do?_

"That video." And her lips are so hot and eager and _oh fuck_ , what did she do to-

Wait? Video? _That's_ what this is about?

She'll play dumb though and steal a kiss. "Mmm, what video?"

As Lightning does, she gets handsy, terribly so, as Vanille feels fingers raking over her skin, her breath drawn from her lungs in a heavy gasp.

Lightning growls. "You know which one."

"Do I?"

Lightning doesn't seem to like the answer much. Vanille senses hands all over her, swinging her around until her face is acquainted with the wall. Lightning might be a little grumpy at the moment, but Vanille knows her limits. She goads further.

"Do I know, Light?"

Lightning snarls in Vanille's ear. Vanille's shirt lifts, exposing her to clawing on her back and fingertips rolling down her spine. Her eyes flutter shut and hips roll into the pair of hands she's missed the last several days. She figures Lightning's missed her too, in her own aggressive way. Of course, here she is reacclimating herself to Vanille's body like they haven't touched in decades.

Vanille thinks she's finished, but she's spun around again. Lightning grasps her thighs, her feet leave the floor, and Vanille squeaks as her back pins against the wall. It's oh-so-adorable that Lightning's so horny and frustrated she can't decide on a position to keep Vanille. Maybe Lightning thinks she's got the upper hand here by denying Vanille access to the ground or whatever. It makes no difference. Vanille's heart swells, and now she's stifling a laugh.

Lightning bites Vanille's bottom lip and runs her tongue over it before she responds. "What are you laughing at?"

"Yooouu. You liked that video I sent, didn't you?" It's _obvious_.

She plays like she isn't affected, sinking her teeth into Vanille's neck – and causing her to _moan_ – but she's bothered, Vanille knows better.

"Mmm, _Liiiight._ Don't you- don't you want me to do that for you? In person?"

Lightning freezes, just long enough for Vanille to notice. She plays it off though, attaching herself to Vanille's collarbone not a second later.

_Oooh, that struck a nerve. But not enough yet!_

"That's it, huh?" Vanille teases. Lightning's lips get more aggressive, almost like she's trying to shut Vanille up before she speaks again. It sets off the first flare in Vanille and makes it just that more difficult to get words out.

"You… you wanna see me like that don't you? At your mercy? On my, _mmm…_ on my knees for you?"

Lightning buries her face into her neck and sighs. It's working. Oh, Vanille's so elated!

"You l-like that? Me… all on display for you?" A small jolt runs up Vanille's spine as Lightning whispers half-angry, half-turned-on words in her ear. Oh, goody, goody, Vanille's winning this one!

" _Vanille…"_

Lightning's jacket rubs against her inner thighs, and she's pretty sure a zipper or buckle or something digs into her now. She's quite pinned against the wall and flush against Lightning's lithe frame that she can't help but feel some degree of helplessness. Despite that feeling, however, she surges with a sense of power. Lightning's too easy to tease, and with Vanille being the troublemaker that she is, why wouldn't she take advantage of the situation? It's like a waste if she doesn't.

Vanille chuckles, rolling out a small moan into Lightning's ear, making them flush pink. She can go a bit further can't she?

"Mm? Oh, you like that, yeah?" There's movement from her legs to her thighs and tracing around the outline of her panties; Lightning tends to do that when she wants access. Gods, she's almost like a pouty baby who doesn't want to use her words. She'll have to be quite the patient one, though. "Fucking myself. Just for you?"

Lightning plants a trail of frustrated kisses up to Vanille ear. "Yeah. Just for me. Like an obedient little puppy."

It's like instinct at this point as Vanille whimpers at her words. Okay, okay, so Lightning got her there. Sure, fine, whatever! But she isn't going to deny the small grip she has on the Guardian Corps. Sergeant. That's, like, bragging rights.

"Why'd you send me that video? Amodar nearly saw that one."

The video in question wasn't much, at least to Vanille. The pictures she sent about a month or so ago were received so well, she felt compelled to take it a step further. Lightning's a bit of a voyeur at times, so why not play that up since she was gone? It was a four minute or so video of her riding her favorite toy and playing with her tits and clit. Nothing spectacular, but she did make it a point to be _extra_ vocal – whimpers, whining, moaning Lightning's name, the whole shebang. It was a fun little experience, considering Vanille doesn't mind being in front of a camera. But dear _Etro,_ she didn't expect Lightning to be near frothing at the mouth over it. She'll have to remember this reaction.

Vanille puts on her poutiest voice known to man. "'Cause I missed you."

"I'm right here."

Such a simple phrase and yet so powerful, enough to simultaneously make Vanille's head soar in the clouds and her cunt drip with want. Mmm, Lightning just makes her body do _so_ _many_ wonderful things without even trying. Vanille's easy to turn on, but this is quite the miracle.

Vanille smiles. "Then let me put on a show for you."


End file.
